


【寡红】飞蛾.

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	【寡红】飞蛾.

夏日已经接近尾声，正是一年里最热的那个月份，太阳不饶人地迟落早起，侵占了大部分的夜晚。及时是在夜幕降临，天边也依然带着酡红，等到那醉人的红色褪去，便又是崭新的一天。

不知道哪里飞来一只倒霉的蛾子，它被夹在百叶窗与玻璃的缝隙中胡乱地摆弄着翅膀，即使它们已经被窗户上的硬质塑料摩擦得有些破破烂烂，细碎的磷粉飘进空气里，接着降落在窗台上。

这刺耳的声音吵醒了床上的人，瓷白色的被单缓缓隆起，接着一条长腿从下面探了出来悬在床边。

这一夜睡得并不好，湿热的薄汗腻得人难以入睡。Wanda在凌晨三点多的时候曾经醒来过一次，被汗水黏在脸上的发丝让她心里一阵烦躁，于是她干脆地起身脱去早在睡梦中便被扯得七零八落的睡衣，进入浴室冲了个凉水澡将自己冷却下来。

再次醒来的时候她依然是被热醒的，滚烫的热度和规律的心跳透过紧贴着她后背的肌肤传递过来，Wanda眯着眼睛，等待模糊的视线聚焦，接着又盯着面前与她十指紧扣的手背发着呆。

一直保持着一个姿势导致她的左臂酸麻得不像是自己的，于是她挣扎着翻了个身，空气顺着被子的缝隙吹干了她身上的粘腻，接着又献上了新一轮的闷热。

“醒了？”抱着她的女人用鼻尖挑来她额头上几缕汗湿的发，嘴唇上干涩的皮蹭过她的眼睑，有些刺痒。

她叫Natasha，在Wanda零散的记忆中，她是在昨天任务结束后回程的路上，在两万五千英尺的高空中泡到的这位红发美人。

直到现在，她还能回忆起当时的感觉。狭小的隔间里急促的呼吸声充斥着她由于失重而胀痛的耳膜，唇舌的纠缠带来的窒息感让她仿佛置身深海，所有的感官都在那刻迟钝下来，直到一阵难以言喻的欢愉在大脑中炸开，她才意识到自己此刻正瘫软在马桶的盖子上，那刺眼的酒红色则埋头在她的腿/间清理着。

嗯…至少不用她去操心后面的事情了。

“你还好吗？”Natasha支起身子，胸前的香软蹭过Wanda的脸颊，热气与荷尔蒙的味道随着她的动作从被子里散发出来。

“嗯…”Wanda下意识地向后退去，却立刻被人搂着腰拉了回来，两具身体彻底贴合在一起，炎热与烦躁让她几乎要从被窝里跳起来，她笑着将膝盖顶在对方的大腿上“唔…好热，别这样…”

女巫挣扎着推搡着对方的肩膀，纠缠在一起的长腿也开始胡乱地蹬了起来，Natasha浅笑着松开她，接着懒洋洋地坐起来，将上半身靠进枕头里“睡够了？”

“没有…”Wanda也跟着坐起身，从窗口吹拂进来的微风让她的身上舒服了不少，她叹了口气，弯腰从地毯上捡起昨晚丢在地上的宽大睡衣披在身上“可是这天气实在太热了…”

“要不要出去…”

“不。”Wanda斩钉截铁地打断她，在看到对方微怔的表情后又有些心软地凑过去抱住她，细密的吻从额头一路来到唇边“我不想出去…我只想在家里待着…”

Natasha仰头接受着她的吻“外面天气很好的样子呢…”

“家里也很舒服不是吗？”Wanda翻身坐在她的小腹上，双手捧着她的脸认真地望着她。

Natasha勾起嘴角，手掌贴合在她的后颈，顺着脊椎的骨骼一寸一寸地抚摸下来。她点点头，像一匹温顺的小马一样用脸颊轻轻蹭过Wanda的掌心，柔软的唇瓣擦过她的拇指，一阵微小的电流顺着Wanda的指尖一路流窜到心底。

盛夏的火热透过玻璃窗洒在Wanda赤/裸的后背，与Natasha的视线一起由外向内地灼烧着她，身体内的水分一点点地蒸发，她好渴。

捧在对方脸侧的双手轻轻颤抖了一下，Wanda舔了舔嘴唇压低了身体，胸口蹭过略显粗糙的被单，覆盖在她背后的双手顺势滑过她的腰窝，指腹顺着尾椎滑落。

“我想你了…”Wanda颤声说着，身体向后挪动，寻找着她的手指，然后将她包裹起来。

Natasha有些莫名其妙地歪过头看她一眼，随即无奈又宠溺地笑着“我不是在这吗？”

那纤长的，骨节分明的手指形状已经被Wanda的身体牢牢记住，完美契合后舒适的包覆感让Natasha忍不住发出一声轻叹。

“我不知道…”Wanda发颤的气音从喉咙中挤压出来，上半身无力地贴合在Natasha的身上，鼻梁抵着她脖颈，感受着从温暖皮肤下传递上来的富有生命力的脉动“我真的不知道…”

她不知道自己为什么会说出那种话，即使是这样亲密地拥抱在一起，都不能抚慰她莫名酸涩到发痛的心，甚至越是像这样抵死缠/绵，越是让她痛苦到想要放声哭喊。

“别哭…”感觉到颈窝传来的湿润，Natasha低头亲吻着她的肩膀，手掌在她的后背安慰似地轻轻上下抚摸“享受就好…”

“Natasha…”Wanda抬起头来，几道泪痕附着在她苍白的脸上，让她看上去好像一个被摔碎的瓷器娃娃，她湿润的眼眶泛着红，翻卷的睫毛上还挂着泪珠“好好爱我…Natasha…”

“我在爱着你…”

被填/满的充实感让Wanda忍不住发出一声满足的叹息，酸胀与酥麻交织在一起。夏日粘稠的爱意化作欲/望，冲击着摇摇欲坠的理智，她低下头，双手捧着Natasha的脸，愈发急促的喘息带着热气蒸腾在她的唇齿间。

“你好可爱…”Natasha的语气带着笑意，呼吸也跟着加重，她勾起Wanda的下巴，饶有兴趣地欣赏着她逐渐湿润涣散的双眼“这里？还是…这里？”

内外的点被牢牢掌控，Wanda眯起眼睛，喉咙中挤出一丝破碎的低/吟，也许是她欲哭的表情激发了Natasha的占/有欲，那只仿佛带有魔力的手陡然用力，可怕的刺激感劈头盖脸地砸了下来，而她却无力阻止，只能被迫承受下来。

捏在腰间的手仿佛一只利爪，深深嵌进她的皮肤里，留下青紫色的痕迹，隔在二人之间的薄被上逐渐染上了水痕，越漾越大，最后变成了一小片水合。

一声幼兽般的悲鸣响彻在房间里，Wanda颤抖的身体终于被那火热的浪潮冲上了岸，一切都归于平静，只剩下悠长的余韵。

“还好吗？”Natasha轻喘着捧起她的脸，凑上前啄去她脸颊上的酸涩“休息一下…我会陪着你的…”

她的话并没有抚慰到Wanda惴惴不安的心，她像是炸了毛的猫一样猛地支起身子。

“你骗我！”Wanda用力地将她压进了枕头，胸口剧烈地起伏着，好像有什么可怕的事情要冲进她的脑海，却又被她倔强地隔离在外。

Natasha任由她压着，祖母绿的虹膜吸收了阳光的热度，血色的长发在雪白的羽毛枕上散开，她平静地望着突然发疯的爱人，胸口平稳地起伏着。

这样的场景不知为何却刺痛了Wanda的眼睛，她痛苦地捂住脸，手指插进发间，口中发出意义不明的低吼。

“别这样…Wanda”手腕上传来来自那人的温度，她的指尖还带着属于自己的湿润“别折磨自己…”

“不要再说了…”Wanda低垂着脑袋，她隐隐意识到了什么。

“梦总归是要醒的…”Natasha支起身子靠坐在床头，用指腹擦去她眼底的水渍“Wanda，你知道我…”

“我很累了…”Wanda闭上眼，双手紧紧环抱住自己“求求你…不要再说了…”

“替我照顾好你自己…”Natasha不在看她，只是拉开被子下了床，光着脚走出了卧室。

“除非我每次难过的时候都能抱到你。”

没有回应。

Wanda瑟缩进被子里，她环抱着自己，双目紧闭。疲惫感铺天盖地地席卷上来，紧绷的神经在太阳穴突突地跳动，激/情退去后沉重的无力与空虚席卷了她，比刚刚的任何一个浪潮都要令人窒息。

良久，她睁开了眼睛。

那只误入的飞蛾精疲力尽地瘫倒在窗台上，残破的翅膀还在执着地拍打着。绯红色的迷雾从闷热的房间里消散，惨白的阳光透过百叶窗在地毯上留下一道道光影。

Wanda捡起地上的衬衫披在身上向浴室走去，腿/心的刺痛让她的步伐有些凌乱。她面无表情地将指尖的黏腻蹭在衣服上打开了花洒，将身体的燥热冷却下来。

嘈杂的水声掺着几声断断续续的哽咽，窗台上那只飞蛾已经没有了生息，失去鳞粉而变得半透明的翅膀还在轻轻打着颤。

不知过了多久，一道绯红色的光芒突然从浴室中一闪而过，当Wanda披着浴巾走进卧室时，那个拥有酒红色长发的女人正勾着嘴角靠在床头冲她伸出手来。

“管他的…”Wanda冲着她咧开嘴，浴巾应声而落。

人生最可怕的就是无法忘记，你会在自我打造的围墙里，永远的挣扎。


End file.
